One more chance
by fujisyusukelover09
Summary: He regrets everything he did and now he's asking for another chance to change everything. Will he be able to live happily with the person he loves? RyoXSaku
1. The visit

"Ryoma-kun....ano...I....I..I love you!" Sakuno exclaimed, she was blushing so badly, she could feel her face getting hotter and hotter every second.

"............Gomen..........." Ryoma looked down and walked away. Leaving the blushing Sakuno behind.

The strength on Sakuno's knees slowly disappeared and she collapsed on the ground down on her knees. Tears started to form on her hazel-like eyes. "What am I doing?....I already expected this!...but...why.... why does it hurt so much?" she thought.

__________________________________________________________________________

**After 5 years**.

When Ryoma rejected Sakuno's confession, Sakuno fell ill and was taken to france by her obaa-chan to undergo to some special treatment to help her recover. As for Ryoma he is now 19 yrs. old and a professional tennis player living alone in a huge apartment.

_**Ryoma's POV**_

'Why?.....why do I feel so empty?....Im a professional tennis player now.....I'm supposed to be happy! but why....why does my heart aches?.....it feels like something is missing inside...'

'_Ryoma-kun!'_

A familiar voice suddenly talked giving chills to my spine. I know this voice!

'_Ryoma-kun! Its been a long time!'_

Where is it coming from?, I looked around my room, I searched under the bed, behind the door and outside the window, but there was no one there.

'Ryuuzaki......where are you?!" I shouted trying to look for her.

_' you're as dense as ever ' the voice chuckled_

What is this feeling? why am I so eager to see her? why is my heart pounding this fast.?

_' Ryoma-kun......do you want to see me? ' the voice asked_

I simply nodded

_' Close your eyes and think of nothing but me ' _

I closed my eyes and thought of her. I opened my eyes and saw a figure of a petite girl i once knew, she was standing infront of me, smiling but there was loneliness painted all over her face. I felt something very painful inside me when I saw her face. "What are you doing here? How did you know I was here?" I asked, questions are overflowing inside my head but i couldn't ask it all at once.

_' Ryoma-kun..... are you happy?' she asked._

I couldn't reply to her question, because I, myself doesn't know the answer, I looked down and remained silent.

_' Ryoma-kun, don't waste your life! live happily! ' she cheered ' ..if you don't......you'll regret it' her words suddenly became audible_. but I still heard it.

' What do you mean by regret? and why are you talking like you're dead?! ' I started to realize the situation and tried to refuse those awful thoughts inside me. 'No she's not dead! how can she be?! she's standing here right infront of me!'

_' I.....Ryoma-kun.... I.....' her voice started shaking._

I ran to her and tried to hug her.

'THUD' I fell on the floor, tears started to fall from my eyes. 'did I just went through her?! no....its impossible!!!' I exclaimed Sakuno's eyebrows furrowed and tears started to form.

'_ Ryoma-kun..... I love you... I will always love you..no matter what happens... ' she said turning her back from me._

Something suddenly struck my head everything flashed back and I realized that she was the one I love.I bursted in tears and started confessing my love to her.

'Ryuzaki! I love you! please! lets be happy together! come back to me! please! let me touch you again! and Im sorry! I regret the time when I rejected you!'

_' Ryoma-kun......I'm happy that you also love me...... and i forgive you for rejecting me 5 yrs. ago..... but its too late for us to be together now....' _

I saw tears on her eyes, it pained me seeing her like that ' did she cry like this every single day after I rejected her? ' I thought, but thats not the main thing that is giving me so much pain it was her last words '_ but its too late for us to be together now....' _

_'_ NO i won't accept this! i finally realized that you're the thing that is missing! all those years! I felt so alone! please.....please.....don't leave....' I pleaded but there was no response from the girl I love. I looked at her and I saw her fading away.

' _Sayonara........Ryoma-kun....... ' _I tried to hug her but i can't, she slowly faded away and disappeared completly, I bursted in tears, I've never cried like this before...It hurts...It hurts so much...

_**End of Ryoma's POV**_

Ryoma's phone suddenly rang. It was his former Coach Ryuuzaki he answered the phone.

'........................'

_['Oi! Ochibi! its me! Kikumaru Eiji!!! its been a long time!! I'm just borrowing Coach's phone!! hey! Ryuzaki Sakuno went back here in japan 2 weeks ago!]_

' What?!.......Ryuzaki did?! where is she?" Ryoma's eyes widened when he heard his sempai's news.

_[ 'She's here at the Beika Hospital..' ]_

' What is she doing at a hospital? '

_[..Come here and we'll tell you the details' ]_

'Ok! I'll be there as soon as possible '

Ryoma went outside and rushed to the hospital.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

I'll be updating if i get good reviews :P lol XD just kidding~~ I'll update as soon as possible!!!~~

please review and tell me what you think!!!~~ ^^


	2. The reunion

**Last chapter:**

Ryoma's phone suddenly rang. It was his former Coach Ryuuzaki he answered the phone.

'........................'

_['Oi! Ochibi! its me! Kikumaru Eiji!!! its been a long time!! I'm just borrowing Coach's phone!! hey! Ryuzaki Sakuno went back here in japan 2 weeks ago!]_

' What?!.......Ryuzaki did?! where is she?" Ryoma's eyes widened when he heard his sempai's news.

_[ 'She's here at the Beika Hospital..' ]_

' What is she doing at a hospital? '

_[..Come here and we'll tell you the details' ]_

'Ok! I'll be there as soon as possible '

Ryoma went outside and rushed to the hospital.

**End of Chapter.**

________________________________________________________________________

'Please let her be safe!' Ryom prayed silently and continued to run as fast as he can.

**After 10 mins.**

Eiji was standing near the reception and was waiting patiently for Ryoma's arrival, he heard some deep panting coming from the reception.

'Ah! it must be Ochibi!' Eiji said 'Oi! Ochibi! Over here!!!' he called

'Eiji......sempai!' Ryoma said, he was panting hard , there were sweat all over his body.

'Ochibi! Daijobu?! ' Eiji asked worriedly.

' Ah..(means yes) ' Ryoma replied, catching his breath ' Where is she?! ' he asked.

' follow me... ' Eiji's expression suddenly changed. Ryoma had a bad feeling about it, then he followed Eiji as he lead the way.

They went inside the elevator, Then Eiji pressed 7, the elevator door closed and they headed up, both of the former seigaku regulars did not say a word, there was fear and tension on the air, the two of them had a hard time breathing. 'Ding!' finally they arrived at the 7th floor, both of them was a little relieved, Eiji went out of the elevator, Ryoma followed, the two of them walked silently, at last they arrived at Sakuno's room. Eiji opened the door, Ryoma was right behind him, Eiji entered the room, but Ryoma stayed outside he closed his eyes and prayed 'Please....Please let her be safe! '

' Sakuno-chan...we're here! I brought Ochibi with me! ' Eiji said.

Ryoma opened his eyes, surprised that Eiji was talking to someone,then he walked into the room. his eyes widened whne he saw his love, her hair was loose she wasn't wearing her usual braids, and her face was so angelic and she was lying on a bed with an oxygen mask on her face. Ryoma clenched his fists ' I rejected a girl this pretty?! ' he thought.

' Ryuzaki..... ' Ryoma said as he approach his sleeping princess ' Eiji-sempai, what happend to her? ' ryoma asked calmly.

Eiji sat down at the couch and started explaining what happend.

' Sakuno-chan recovered from her sickness after 5 yrs. of treatment, as soon as she recovered she insisted on going back here in japan-- ' Eiji suddenly paused when Ryoma interrupted.

' Wait a minute, Eiji-sempai, how did you know all this stuff? ' he asked

' I work at france as a chef and they often visit my restaurant' he answerd ' back to what I was saying, she insisted on going back to japan right after she recovered, she kept saying _i want to see Ryoma-kun! _, Coach Ryuzaki finally gave up and agreed on taking her back here in japan, I asked permission to leave at the restaurant for a while to come with Sakuno-chan and Coach, and as soon as we got here in japan Sakuno smiled and said: _Eiji-sempai, obaa-chan, can I roam around for awhile?....I want to go around japan again! and I want to be alone! so you can go ahead!! I'll see you in a while!!! , _Coach and I agreed and left her.

' Wait... you said she recovered.. why is she in a hospital right now? ' Ryoma asked with a worried and questioning look.

' She got hit by an over speeding car ' Eiji said then he covered his face with both of his hands.

' WHAT?! ' Ryoma exclaimed, he looked at Eiji who is beggining to be depressed and then he looked at his princess who is sleeping peacefully.

Eiji continued talking and removed his hand away from his face ' The doctor said that she was in a critical condition but the chance that she will survive is high, but there was a big problem , the hit on her head was pretty severe and she suffered internal bleeding inside her head, she's in coma right now and the chance of her waking up is very low, she's in a coma for about a week now '

Ryoma was shocked, it took sometime for him to register everything Eiji said. all he understood was

' _big problem......hit on her head.....pretty severe.......suffered internal bleeding.....in coma.......chance of waking up....very low ' _

Ryoma cried silently and Eiji also cried, both of them were crying when Coach Ryuuzaki entered the room.

'Ah! Ryoma-kun! its been a long time' She entered the room with a plastic bag containing some juice and chips inside, on her hands. ' why the hell are the two of you crying?! ' she asked with a puzzled look on her face.

Ryoma ignored his former coach and approached his princess, Ryoma kissed her forehead and started whispering sweet things to her ' wake up my angel...Im here now! im gonna marry you and make you the happiest person on earth...i love you! ' he said. then he sat on the chair beside Sakuno's bed and continued talking to her and saying sweet words.

'Ryoma-kun! Eiji! take of those sorrow expressions on your faces and cheer up! Sakuno would be more depressed if you don't! '

' Hai..... ' Eiji answered, wiping off tears on his face with his shirt.

Coach Ryuuzaki glanced at Ryoma who was talking at sakuno, she smiled and said ' Hey! Ryoma-kun! your gonna melt her if you continue to talk like that!' she chuckled. Suddenly the door opened. 4 boys walked in the room with flowers on their hands.

' Its been a long time coach, I'm sorry about Sakuno-chan ' Fuji said, and he was frowning.

' I was shocked whe I heard what happend to her! ' Oshi said

' Yeah, poor Sakuno-chan ' Momo said as he glanced at the sleeping Sakuno

' I hope she gets well soon.....' Tezuka said.

' Fuji, Oishi, Momo , Tezuka! its been a long time!! ' Coach Ryuzaki exclaimed.

Eiji suddenly cheered up and glomped Oishi

' Its been a long time!!! ' he said

' yup! how are you? ' Oshi asked

'um... I think its better for us just to speak outside, I think we're disturbing someone here, Eiji said as he looked at Sakuno and Ryoma.

'uhn (the sound they make when they agree) ' Oishi and Eiji headed outside then talked.

'Oi! brat! Its been a month since I last saw you! ' Momo said.

Ryoma ignored his sempai and continued to talk to Sakuno.

' Momoshiro, Tezuka, Fuji let's all just talk outside kay? ' Coach Ryuuzaki suggested.

Everyone agreed and went out of the room to talk outside.

It was so silent, Ryoma can hear his voice echo inside Sakuno's room.

' my love..please wake up.... ' he said.

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

Ryoma was shocked when he heard that long beep. he suddenly stood up and called the Doctor.

'Doctor!!! Doctor! come here!!!! ' he panicked, the doctors heard it and rushed to Sakuno's room and The former seigaku team also followed

'Echizen What's happening!?' everyone panicked.

_**Sakuno's POV**_

_' what's the commotion all about? '_

' Sakuno-chan! hang in there!!! '

_' hmmmm...?....what happening?.....'_

' Ryuuzaki-san! snap out of it! '

_' who are you? ' _

' wake up my love! its me Ryoma! '

_' Ryoma-kun?.....why can't i see him? ' _

_beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_

' Sakuno stay strong! wake up! everyone is waiting for you! '

_' obaa-chan?....... ' _

_beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppppppppppp_

' _its so hard to breathe....... Am I dying? ' _

_beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppppppppppp_

_**End of Sakuno's POV**_

_**End of chapter**_


End file.
